(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having an improved aperture ratio and robustness.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a type of flat panel display device that is widely used today. Typically, a liquid crystal display includes two display panels, wherein field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode sandwich a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
The two display panels constituting the liquid crystal display may be referred to as a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transferring a gate signal and a data line transferring a data signal are formed to cross each other, as well as a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, and the like. A light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed in the opposing display panel. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed in the thin film transistor array panel.
Conventionally, a liquid crystal display uses two substrates and constituent elements are formed on the two substrates. This structure has some disadvantages, such as the display device being heavy and thick, the cost being high, and the process time being long.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.